Boys Week Out Vacation
by Chaos Controller15
Summary: The boys need some time to relax, so they go to the air for that time. But, will they get the R&R they want, or will this vacation end up a complete and utter disaster? DISCONTINUED
1. Day 1 Part 1: The Beginning

Chaos Controller15: Hey there! We're back to the Boys Week Out Vacation! I don't own the characters I used here. This story, I hope, will be interesting.

Sonic got up. He'd been waiting for the moment he was at for so long, a few weeks actually. It was time for him to go on the boys' week out vacation, which he was hoping they'd do every year, but you got to at least start somewhere. So then was that time. He felt like a kid.

He got up, stretched a little and then ran out of his house without brushing teeth, eating breakfast. He didn't do anything. He ran to his red friend Knuckles' house and barged in the unlocked door. He dashed to the bedroom and shook the red echidna violently. "Sonic! What are you doing at six AM in the morning?"

"Our flight leaves in an hour."

"Ah shit! Crap! Go wake the others!" Knuckles shouted, "I've got to pack."

"I'm not bringing anything." Sonic responded.

"Not even a toothbrush or a nighttime pal?" Knuckles pulled up a small stuffed animal bear, "Never mind." He blushed.

Sonic broke out laughing. "It's OK Snuggle Bear, he's not laughing at you." Knuckles put his thing down and, needless to say, he didn't pack it.

Sonic kept on laughing. "Sonic, you have to go wake everyone else up!" Knuckles reminded.

"Yeah I know, I can't wait to tell everybody what I just found out." He got up and headed for the door.

"Ah, damn it Snuggle Bear! No Sonic, you're not telling anyone!" Knuckles stated firmly.

"Fine, I won't, but I gotta go!" He ran out of the house.

Sonic ran to Tails' house and woke the little fox up. "Wha, what time is it? Did I sleep in?"

"No, but you'll miss the boys' night out if you don't get up."

"What the? Oh my gosh, it's in forty-five minutes! I'm up!" Tails scrambled to get up.

"You packing?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked at him like he was crazy. "No Sonic, why would I pack? Hotels have towels, soap and I'll bet they'd give me a toothbrush if I asked them for it. And if not, we just go buy one. I'm not going to be bothered by carrying my own stuff around."

"Good, me neither. Knuckles just doesn't see it our way then. Well, I've gotta go wake everyone else up! See ya!" Sonic dashed.

Sonic made it to Shadow's place. The door was locked. "Man, somehow I gotta wake him up. Shadow!" He screamed, "Open the freaking door!" No answer.

Now that was awkward, but he still wasn't finished. "Shadow, where in the crap in the commode are you?" He screeched.

Whoa, hope nobody heard that. After about five more minutes of screaming the hedgehog's name he gave up. Either he was drunk the night before and won't wake up or he's having fun ignoring Sonic forgetting about the fact that the boys' night out was that day. He ran to Silver's house. "Knock knock Silver." He said weakly, not wanting to start the fit again. The door, luckily was unlocked so he walked in.

"Silver get up! Boys' night out! Our trip departs in twenty minutes, we gotta go."

"Yep, and I'm ready." Silver appeared, looking all awake and ready with a small bag in his hand, "I'm off to the airport. See you, go get everyone else."

"Have done, that's what I've been doing for the past fifty minutes. OK, you go on, I'll go get everyone else." Silver walked out of his house with Sonic.

Silver started running to the plane, Sonic to Tails' house. "OK, buddy! Let's go." He said, noticing Tails was standing right outside of his house as if waiting for Sonic.

Tails started to follow. Sonic ran past Shadow's house and made it to Knuckles'. Knuckles had just walked out of the door. He waved at Sonic with his suitcase in the other hand. So, with the two at his side, they started to run like heck to the airport. Without a watch or any way to tell time, all Sonic could do was hope. They pushed it on for the last bit of running. When they made it to the airport, they had to find where their plane was, which wasn't to difficult. But then they ran into one person, then a chair, then broke a whole shelf of glass products in a store. And then they got it to the security check zone and they all showed good, then they got out their boarding passes and showed them, running all the while. "Guys," The lady checking their boarding passes said, but it was too late, "You're plane doesn't leave for another twelve hours." Just wait until they got a load of that.

Sonic noticed Shadow sitting in the seat next to his. "Oh, hello Shadow! I thought you were ignored me when I tried to get you out of your house."

"No faker, I've been here for an hour or so now."

They were starting wonder why nobody else was in the plane. "Here goes our flight to a fun week!" Knuckles pronounced.

And that's when somebody in an airport uniform stepped into the plane. "Excuse me passengers, but you do realize this flight doesn't take off until seven o'clock PM, right, post meridian?" She left, just in time to not hear Shadow explode on Sonic.

"Damn it Faker! What the fu(censored) is wrong with you! You just made me waste a so damn perfect night last night trying to sleep and then getting up early so damn early just to get on this plane and be told that it wouldn't even start to move until friggin seven in the evening! Why, Sonic, why the f(censored)?"

"Sorry, I thought the tix said AM. Guess I was wrong."

"Dang it Sonic, so you woke me up as well just to sit here for another twelve hours!"

"Accidentally, but yes. It was a mistake and a mistake's a mistake." Sonic held his head down in shame.

"Yeah. Don't worry Sonic, it doesn't bother me, I don't mind." Tails put a hand on his upset friend's shoulder, he could tell he was disgusted with himself and needed the support.

"Me neither." Silver cut in, "it was fun getting up early and ready for the day. Its adventures like these that make life fun."

"Yeah, well maybe you don't mind it, but we don't like being woken up before seven mind you just to be told we could've slept in till noon and been fine!" Knuckles erupted.

"And I wasted last night instead of partying like I felt like trying to sleep!" A tear formed in the pit of Sonic's eye.

He held it back, but Tails and Silver could see how bad and hurt their friend was. "Guys look, you're hurting his feelings." Tails exclaimed.

"This is supposed to be fun and how are you opening it up, by cutting him deep, that ain't right and I ain't standing for it." Silver added.

"Serves him right." Shadow muttered auidbly.

"Yeah, I hope we taught him a lesson he won't soon forget so he doesn't do it again. I mean it! And I don't care if we have to hurt his feelings just to talk some sense into him. It's not like he didn't hurt ours!" Silver had had enough.

"Shut up! If you don't stop I don't think I want you to come with us. Either that or Sonic, Tails and I will just leave and have some fun ourselves."

"Yup, we have so many options!" Tails chimed in.

"Shut the fu(censored) up bigmouth." Silver was done tolerating.

"OK, look, I don't want to have to kick you out and I don't want to leave. But you've disrespected my friend and _your _friend and hurt his feelings big time. But now you've disrespected me and I thought I was good to you. I thought I was a friend, I defiantly considered you two, but I don't know that I'll be able to if you keep this up any longer." He said quietly and calmly.

Knuckles and Shadow were taken aback at the powerful words and retreated, but didn't stop glaring at Sonic every so often. Sonic noticed it. "Guys look I made a mistake and I feel awful, now can't we all get along again?" Sonic pleaded of everyone.

"I'm all for that." Tails said.

"I already have forgiven you, it's those two." Silver gritted his teeth.

"That's shit. What the heck kind of crap is that?" Shadow mused.

Knuckles remained silent. He knew he dug himself into a hole. A deep one, one that he couldn't get all the way out of just by agreeing with Sonic's proposition. He was way down. So he stood there, mad as it was, but at the same time trying to be nicer then he knew he had been, he, for the first time in the morning, realized what was going on and what he'd done.

Shadow, no less, knew deep down that he was down in a hole. But being Shadow he was too proud to admit it and just apologize. The same could be said for Knuckles, but at least the red echidna knew he was in the hole in the first place. Shadow was mad and just wanted to be a jerk and not feel for anyone but himself. He didn't even notice the expression on Sonic's up-turned face, the pleading look in his eyes. He knew what the right thing to do was, but he wasn't interested in that.

Cliffhanger

Chaos Controller15: Well, there we go, the cliffhanger end to the beginning of this vacation! So, I leave you at the edge of a cliff for now, hope you're excited to see the next chapter.


	2. Part 2: What Now?

Chaos Controller15: Hey there, I'm back with the next chapter and am ready for action! Are you ready to see what happens next. I don't own these used characters for this chapter. Now let's go enjoy!

Knuckles kept his place, silent. He needed to say something. It was either continue to be all angry with the end result likely to be the boot from the plane and not being able to go with everyone. Or, he could just apologize and say Sonic's idea was right and he was incredibly wrong to start screaming. His overreaction was hurting him more then he could have imagined.

Shadow, on the other hand, felt no sympathy for his poor rival. He'd sooner make him cry then go on any vacation. "So, what's it gonna be, you two?" Silver asked, tired of the silence.

Sonic sat back, putting his head down again. He didn't find the long silence encouraging. He felt that they'd either right away realize he was really upset and apologize or wait a while, thinking of how to insult him even more. "Look Sonic, I made the wrong move, jumping to conclusions and starting to scream and blow a cork. I'm really sorry, will you forgive me? I'm ready to have some fun with everyone!" He tried to force a smile despite how embarrassed he was and his face hot with a sheepish blush.

"Of course I'll forgive you knucklehead! I didn't deserve an apology in the first place after waking you up at seven in the morning after all, but thanks anyways. All I wanted was for you to calm down." Sonic exploded, joking in delight, happy his friend wouldn't have to take a hike and miss the long-awaited vacation, the leading reason Knuckles' was driven to apologize.

The red echidna couldn't help but chuckle, he was too happy to be ashamed or embarrassed. Shadow kept still and said nothing. "So, Shadow, what's your choice?" Silver asked in a rather taunting voice.

"Silver stop! Can't you see that he's not mad anymore? He's calmed down as well, so I guess now we can get ready for takeoff!"

"You mean the takeoff eleven and a half hours from now?" Tails laughed a little.

"Yeah," Knuckles responded, "So what do we do now?"

They stood there looking at each other, waiting for an idea to be put into the air. Everyone was silent and remained that way for about five minutes. "Uh... How about we get some breakfast from one of the airport's restaurants?" Silver suggested.

Everyone agreed on the idea and so they got off the plane and went into the airport for a bite to eat. They took a look at the airport map to know where they were going. "I dunno, maybe go to Donut House and pick up a couple doughnuts?" Sonic put out.

"And a cup of Joe!" Knuckles exclaimed.

With agreement they made their way to the Donut House and stepped in. Getting in behind a couple other people, they started to wait their turn. After a little bit, they were up. "Hello, what would you like?"

Tails started, asking for a strawberry frosted one. Silver got a chocolate-coated one, Knuckles a maple. Sonic then took a plain Beignet Français, a French doughnut called a beignet and Shadow took the same, only one covered in chocolate. "I'll also take some coffee." Shadow said.

Knuckles took and so did Silver. "And I'll have a strawberry smoothie." Sonic ordered.

"We'll share that, all right?" Sonic looked down at Tails, who nodded.

They took their doughnuts and drinks and sat on a nearby table just outside the shop. Everyone started to munch on their chosen doughnuts seemed pretty happy. "OK, this is great, but what next?" Tails asked, taking a sip from the strawberry smoothie.

They all looked at each other, confusion written clearly on their faces. "Maybe we can find another plane getting ready to leave to the same place earlier." Shadow said.

"OK, so we'll hop onto all different planes and see where they're going?" Knuckles inquired.

"Yeah." Was Shadow's quick answer.

So, after drinking and eating their breakfast, they threw out the trash and started looking at the departures screen nearby to them. None of the departures were to the right place, so they decided to run out to the runway and hop on planes and figure out where each plane was going. "To the runways!" Knuckles said like the leader of an army into battle with a fist in the air aiming to where they were going to charge like madmen.

"Knuckles, that's the bathrooms." Silver pointed out, noticing where the fist was angled.

"Oh, sorry. This way!" He turned around.

Silver nodded and the group started to run in the direction of the runways. They hopped on the first plane they saw and were surprised at the space in it. "Wouldn't it be nice if this big boy is ours?" Sonic nudged Silver slightly.

The albino hedgehog nodded slowly. There were quite a few people on it and yet it still looked spacious. With how many people were on it, it seemed to be a fair bet that it'd take off soon. Tails went over to one of the passengers and asked where it was headed for. "I forget, where are we going bro?" The guy Tails asked looked at the man sitting next to him.

"Paradise!"

"Yeah, well where exactly?"

"Shot City! We're going barhopping!" He looked over and noticed the strange look on the young fox's face, "Oh, no, I'm just talking little guy. I mean we'll relax and have a good time."

"Right." Tails wondered on back to Sonic and his friends and told them, "Not the right plane." So they all casually hopped off.

They walked for a minute or two before finding another one, but it was on the runway already, so they had to quickly hop in. It was too small and they knew it wasn't good when the captain said from the cockpit that it was leaving for Arctiactic, the coldest place on Mobius. They shivered at just the thought and then jumped off as they realized that the plane had started. Someone sitting inside the plane shook his head at the action, sighing and saying somewhat quietly, "What are those idiots doing?"

They started running for yet another plane. When they found one just sitting they hopped aboard it, but Sonic started screaming immediately when he picked Amy's face out, Shadow and Knuckles when they discovered Rouge's right to her and Silver when he noticed Blaze, all three sitting next to each other. And then Tails started in when he saw Cream and Cosmo. They kept screaming and even started running back and forth the alley in the middle of the plane. "Sonic, how romantic! You're cutting it close and coming with me to the place I've always wanted to take you!"

"Boys, boys, boys, is that any way to behave in front of a woman?" Rouge teased her two guys.

"Silver, I can't wait for the time we're going to spend together, we haven't had any _real _quality time for so long it's gotten me insane! Come sit by me and we can even start!"

Tails stood in front, not screaming or running, frozen in fear. He hadn't moved since they got in the plane. Hands linked, Cosmo and Cream walked, rather aggressively, slightly stomping their feet towards Tails. When they were close enough, about close enough to feel each others' breath, Cosmo and Cream exploded, shouting in perfect sync, "You forgot our picnic Tails!" Then continuing in exact harmony, "So after a while of waiting this morning, Amy, Blaze and Rouge walked by and saw us looking so sad and lonely and asked if we wanted to go with them on their girls' week out!" That set the yellow kitsune off and he started screaming, but still didn't move.

"Forget about the only girls rule, we've got our boyfriends!" Before they could continue, Sonic asked where they were departing to and then continued to scream and run.

"France!" Amy said calmly.

"Thank you!" Sonic said and jumped off of the plane with everyone else, taking Tails by the arm, getting all of the seat-belted girls to sigh.

"At least our original plan was to have a girls' only week! So let's go back to that!" They screamed yes together and pretended to clank glasses of wine together for some strange reason, all the while saying, "cheers!"

"I give up!" Silver panted after finally getting out, "Let's just wait till seven and then get on our plane!" They all agreed and walked back into the airport to rest and wait. Shadow wanted to keep going, but was starting to realize that it wasn't working out and he didn't want to spark Silver again.

Chaos Controller15: Well now, I'm starting to wonder if they'll ever take off, you know what I mean? Yeah, anyways, maybe we'll take off next chapter, maybe we won't. We'll have to see then.


	3. Part 3: Finally, do we have lift off?

Chaos Controller15: OK, well now we've made it to chapter 3! I hope you like this one. I don't own the Sonic series characters.

Hours had passed and it was now a little before seven o'clock and the sun was starting to set, that's just when Sonic thought of something. "Wait a minute! What's our plane again?" Sonic asked.

"I think it was on our boarding pass. Find it!" They ran until they reached a pile of passes and rummaged through it.

"France... We're f(censored)ing doomed. That's where Amy's going." Sonic's face became pale, then everyone elses' when they heard the bad news.

"Yeah, it'd help to know you happen to be looking at Rouge's." Knuckles shrugged.

He was right, and the group sighed in relief, and then started their search again. Silver was the next to come up with one. "Ah, here it is! We're going to Hallifornia!... No wait, Joe is going to Hallifornia, not us, sorry." They restarted the search.

"Ha ha! Here we go! This one says we're going to France... And it's got Sonic the Hedgehog's name on it..." They all became pale again.

"Well then, we'll have a great vacation anyways, right?" Knuckles smiled nervously, it was going to be long week.

"As long as they don't see us we're good!" Knuckles finished.

"Right!" Was everyone's reply.

"Wow, what a vacation this will be, huh?" Tails joked.

The five guys were beginning to board their plane. Silver all of a sudden started to feel queasy. "Uh, guys... If you'll just excuse me for a minute." He got up and ran backwards.

Everyone else glanced in the direction he ran. He made a dash for the can. Next, they all heard the sound you make when doughnuts, or any food for that matter, wants out from the top. "Damn, I say, dang it! I missed!" Knuckles all of a sudden started feeling uneasy.

"Sorry, be right back. I'll go check on him." He knocked on the door.

"I know how you feel." He said.

"Come on in, the door's open." And then came the sound of two pukes at once.

Sonic, Tails and Shadow started busting out laughing until Tails heard Knuckles say, "Sorry, didn't mean to hit you." Tails ran in with them.

"Mind if I come in."

"Door's open!"

Now Sonic and Shadow were the only two remaining. They were laughing their heads off. Shadow, just for amusement got up just to see the sight of three guys chuckin it up into one toilet bowl when he never heard the door close. It just had to be a priceless scene. Well, let's just say he didn't come back five minutes later. When he saw Silver's missage, the half-digested food on Silver's head and the got a whiff of the smell, he was done for. Sonic couldn't contain himself... Well, at least until the smell was so bad it made it to his nose. Ok, that's when he lost and was sitting with them, letting it all out.

After that half-hour outburst, they were all sitting again. Sonic and Tails together, Shadow a row down and to the left and then Silver and Knuckles one row ahead of Sonic and Tails. The plane was very long and the seats were organized in two seats in one row order. "Silver, know what came up just then?" Knuckles asked, feeling better.

Before he could answer, a man came in. From the looks of things, he was a flight attendant. "Hey there. Thanks for flying with us. Now, for free, could I interest you in a complimentary glass of wine just to show you our gratitude.

"Wow, just for gratitude. Well, and what just happened. Sheesh. Yes please." Silver smiled.

"Don't mind if I do." Knuckles and Shadow rubbed their gloved hands together.

"You?" He looked in Sonic and Tails' direction.

Tails shook his head. "No, but I will take a whole lot of Calcium Carbonate if you've got it." Sonic said, looking kind of sick.

"I think we do. In fact, I'm pretty sure we do. Anyways, I'll be right back with the two glasses of wine as well."

"What is Calciumino Carinate." Silver looked at Sonic, who had a sick look to his face and was rubbing his stomach.

"Tums." He said very deeply.

The guy came back out with two glasses of wine and a bottle of something, probably the Tums. He put down a glass in front of Sonic and Tails and dropped a bottle labeled Tums in front of Shadow. "What do I want with Tums?"

"Oh, sorry. And I even only brought you guys two glasses of wine. Sorry about all of this." He gave Shadow one of the glasses of wine and Knuckles the other, then he handed Sonic the Tums.

He quickly got out another glass of wine and gave it to Silver. They all said thank you and started to drink or take. Knuckles and Silver did cheers with their glasses. Sonic downed the full box of Tums in one gulp. "Hopefully now I'll feel better." He sat back to wait for the medicine to kick in.

Tails, with the window-side seat, looked out. "OK passengers. We are now preparing to take off. Please buckle up and enjoy the flight." The plane was starting to make some noise as it started up to the runway.

And at long last, it left the ground. "Wow! Whoa! We're in the air Sonic!" Tails yelped, giddy with excitement that the trip had officially begun, but the adventure, twelve hours ago...

Chaos Controller15: OK, I think we're finally in the air. But what kind of chaos can ensue now? We'll have to see next chapter!


	4. Part 4: All Right, Let's Party Not

Chaos Controller15: Well, here we go again with the fourth chap! I don't own the characters, now let's get to the action!

The plane was just about above the clouds now and the ride had been smooth to that point. Along with them, the plane was pretty crowded, not much room to move, though. Sonic, he was feeling much better. Silver, doing better after a glass of wine and twenty-minute nap. Knuckles was having a good time, though he complained now then about how he wasn't at the window seat because Silver kept the window closed so he couldn't see out. Tails was just enjoying looking out the window. Shadow hadn't said anything since liftoff.

"I wonder how long this flight will take?" Tails asked Sonic, turning his head.

"I don't know. I doubt we're even a quarter of the ways there yet, though. This could be a longer flight or not. We'll just have to wait and see."

"It is a direct flight, right?"

"Yup, I made sure of it."

The flight attendant came out to make his rounds and see if he could do anything. Sonic raised his hand. "Yes, what can I help you with?"

"Got a snack or whatever?"

"Of course, Chips, nuts, granola bars and candy of all sorts. We've got drinks too, if you get thirsty, any of that sound good?"

"A bag of chips sounds good, but no drink."

"Your preference? Nacho cheese, barbeque, jalapeno, plain potato chips, corn chips, you name it?" He listed.

"Good selection, huh? Nacho cheese sounded good, though, if I have choose."

"Yup, you got it!" He ran back and forth to the hedgehog.

"Thank you looks good." Sonic opened the bag, labeled nacho cheese flavor.

Sonic took out a chip and enjoyed it. He nudged his yellow partner who was intently watched the clouds below him and asked if he wanted to share the bag. Agreeing, the two enjoyed the bag thoroughly.

Silver took out a little handheld device and switched it on. "What do you got going?" Knuckles leaned over to peek.

"Oh, just games. Eggman Army. It's a little FPS where I have to destroy all of Eggman's robots before they get me. It's fun, my high is only 276, but that because I only started playing it yesterday. I got it for this trip and especially the plane ride and now I can't put it down. Whenever I've got spare time, it's on."

"Wait, wait, wait, FPS? What the heck is that?"

"First person shooter."

"Oh, where it feels like you with how the screen is set to be directly from the guy on the screen's eyes?"

"Exactly. Damn it! I had that one!"

"You have the last chip." Sonic smiled.

"No, you got the bag." Tails rejected.

"It's not like I payed for it or anything."

"But it's yours and you allowed me to share it with you. Enjoy it."

"No, I've had my fill already."

"Oh come on, what harm will one more chip do to you."

"You!"

"You!"

"Shit! I had that mother(censored)!" Silver exclaimed, grabbing the attention of Sonic and Tails, who just took the chip and ate it, staring wide-eyed at Silver.

Also, just about the rest of the attendance was eyeing him strangely. And Knuckles was uneasy, he badly wanted to say, 'I don't know this dude or what his issues are,' but resisted probably for the best. Even the flight attendant came out. "Did someone say something. Or wait, let me rephrase that. Please point out the person or persons who used bad language."

Everyone's finger, except for Knuckles, who figured he'd be nice this time as his friend was already in enough trouble, and the rest of Silver's friends. Though shadow couldn't resist. The snow hedgehog looked up, turning the game off. "What's up guys? Having a nice flight? I sure am!"

He stopped talking, he knew what and more importantly why they were staring at him. "Eggman Army, addicting yet so frustrating."

"Hey, I know how you feel, man, that makes two of us." One of the passengers said.

"OK, sorry about the outburst, now can I go back to playing already? I mean, what more do I have to do to please you?" Everything resumed to normal; the flight attendant leaving and Silver picked up the game again and started to play.

"Man, I've gotta go to the bathroom right now." The azure anthropomorphic hedgehog stood up from his seat and walked back to the restrooms, where he would be able to do his business and relieve himself.

Everything else was normal, Tails was looking out the windows, Shadow was just looking around the plane without anything to do, hoping he could find something. Knuckles was constantly glancing at Silver's game. That went on for about two minutes and then the plane hit turbulence and it started shaking all of a sudden. "Whoa, it feels like we just hit an earthquake 40,000 feet in the air!"

"No Knuckles, it's just turbulence!" Tails corrected.

Luckily everyone had their seat-belts on... Except one passenger, one very blue passenger. "Oh, crap, my crap missed the toilet!" The passengers all perked up when they heard that and whipped their heads around in the direction Sonic had dashed 120 seconds ago, then burst out laughing when they noticed someone was in there.

"What, what's so funny? I can't play my game like this in these conditions!" Silver complained and proceeded to put the handheld game back in the bag he put in the pocket of the seat in front of him.

All of a sudden a chocolate-colored substance started running down the alley of the plane. But let's just say it didn't smell like chocolate, gosh, the passengers wished it smelled like that. It smelled like another brown thing. Brownie, no, chocolate ice cream, no, chocolate pudding, no, chocolate fudge, no. And just then the bathroom door opened just as the flight attendant was called. "Oh no! That came out of me! Before the flight attendant sees it or realizes it was me!" Sonic scrambled, but even the super fast hedgehog could think or act fast enough to fix the problem. So, through turbulence and all, the man was out there, eying the disgusting substance. "What is this? I sure hope chocolate fudge or hot chocolate." Sitting in his seat, Sonic shook his head.

"Oh, then it's chocolate ice cream? You missed a scoop?"

"I missed the can." Sonic tightened up.

"My gosh! I'll clean it up right away, no problem." Sonic relaxed a little, but was still pretty embarrassed at the incident.

"What happened Sonic?" Knuckles looked back and to his friend.

"Turbulence hit when I wasn't expecting it and it shook me off the oval office! Then, the proceeds are pretty obvious, I couldn't stop the leakage and it shook through the slip of the room there was through that door and then I heard laughing and knew why. Can't say I blame you." Sonic shrugged.

"Wow, that was something, Sonic! It truly was." Knuckles chuckled in his seat, then taking a deep breath and relaxing, sinking back into his chair.

The flight attendant wasn't even done cleaning up the mess still hustling about back and forth getting rid of the remaining poop.

It was going to be a long trip...

Chaos Controller15: Well, how was that one? There was some action there, don't you think? Anyways, it was really fun to write! Can't wait for chapter 5!


	5. Part 5: Now what?

Chaos Controller15: OK, so now what's going to happen. Personally, I don't think it can get any worse then it has been, but hey, I'm sure there's still ways for this to get out of hand, you know?

The flight was calming down again, the flight attendant done with his daunting task of cleaning up Sonic's droppings and turbulence had since ended. The flight was actually enjoyable again. Silver took another gizmo out of his bag and attached headphones that went in his ears. "What now?" Knuckles asked.

"MP3 player." Knuckles nodded as the hedgehog started grooving away to the tunes.

"Mind pulling up the curtains?" Knuckles asked, Silver didn't respond.

Knuckles shook Silver until he took one of the headphones out of his ear. "Mind opening the curtain so I can see out the window?" Silver opened the curtains and accidentally opened the whole window in the process.

The air was so fast it stripped the headphones right out of his other ear and out the window. Luckily Silver was able to hold onto the MP3 player itself, but music was over anyways. "Damn it, and that was an expensive pair of headphones!" He shut the window and put away the music player.

Silver then shut the window now that he wasn't going to listen to the music. He glared at Knuckles, who merely shrugged. "What, too scared to speak?" He growled.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know darn well what it means! You're the on who wanted me to open the window which led to this argument and the loss of my earpiece headphones."

"Well, you could've said no if you knew that was gonna happen. After all, you do have the window seat, not me."

"Damn, stumped... You're right." Knuckles, content with the victory, said nothing, not wanting to start anything that he couldn't defend as well.

"Gosh you two, I've heard a lot of arguing out of you two!"

"Hey!" They both explained, "Get out of our business! You're sitting on your own over there so you may be excused."

"But I'm as f(censored)ing bored as possible! And I'm just stating a fact anyways, not looking for an explanation."

"Oh sure you weren't." Knuckles teased.

Shadow glared. "Yeah, well don't start in, cause I don't want to get ugly right now, but I might just have to if you won't stop." Knuckles formed a small smile.

"Yeah, but you're strapped in over there." He chuckles tauntingly.

Shadow was ready to burst. He was obviously tensing up and holding it all together until Knuckles mouthed the words 'come and get me.' Shadow closed his eyes and tried to calm down and Knuckles realized that mouthing words was no longer going to work. Shadow badly wanted to quiet the echidna with a punch to the jaw, but didn't. "Knuckles, is everything OK up there?" Sonic asked after hearing enough.

Shadow couldn't help but smile, now the annoyance was over. "Shadow! It's Shadow, he started it by talking!"

"I didn't hear anything." Knuckles was down and he stopped.

"Sorry Shadow." He said before Shadow taunted back.

Shadow smirked. Knuckles took that as an understanding smile despite what it was. Sonic sighed in relief, he didn't want to hear another word out of them. The flight attendant came out again to ask his questions. Shadow, this time, raised his hand and said he was thirsty. "Got any wine left?" Shadow asked.

"Actually I think we do." He ran back to check and quickly came back with a brown bottle in his hand.

"I don't have any left, sorry. But I did find a whole lot of beer I don't remember getting. Want some of that?"

"Yes!" Shadow answered quickly.

"Me too!" Knuckles jumped in.

The flight attendant gave Shadow the bottle he was holding and then fetched another one for Knuckles. The FA opened the caps for them so that they could enjoy it right away. Shadow and Knuckles gulped down half the bottles at once.

Chaos Controller15: Uh oh, Knuckles and Shadow have gotten into the alcohol What kind of chaos ensues from that, I wonder. Well, next chapter I guess we'll figure out, right?


	6. Part 6: I Think We May Hit the Ground

Chaos Controller15: OK, well I think I remember Knuckles and Shadow getting into beer last time and thinking, 'man, this cannot end good...' Well, I guess we're about to find that out... right now! I don't own the characters that I used in this chapter, now I hope you like it!

Seven beers later, let's just say Shadow and Knuckles were living the high of drinking that quantity of beer. Otherwise, Silver had picked up his game again, Tails was looking out the window and starting to wonder when the flight would end and Sonic was just sitting around, hoping his two friends up front wouldn't do anything crazy. The flight attendant came back up to make his rounds and stopped by Knuckles' and Shadow's rows and asked, "Want anything else."

"Beer!" Shadow and Knuckles snapped instantly.

"I've only got two more left..."

"Give them to us!" He nodded and ran back.

Wow, he wasn't exactly being helpful just allowing the two drink as much as they want. Sonic shrugged it off and hoped that being in a plane, Shadow and Knuckled would keep it together. He opened up the ice-cold bottles and presented them to Shadow and Knuckles, who happily started chugging down on it. Knuckles pinched Silver right in the side, causing him to flinch and press a wrong button on the game. "Damn it Knuckles, I was going for a high score." The red echidna smiled, happy with his accomplishment.

Silver started the game over. Knuckles finished his bottle and put it down next to his seat. Shadow did the same when he finished his. The attendant quickly picked them up and was stopped by a passenger who basically told him he was an idiot letting Shadow and Knuckles drink so much beer to which he simply responded he had a lot he needed to get rid of. "So Tails," Sonic said, disturbed by Shadow and Knuckles, preying they would behave.

"What is it Sonic?" Tails looked over.

"You still looking out the window? See anything?"

"Clouds. It's really cool, though. I can't get up nearly this high by myself. Think we're gonna land soon, though?"

"Can't tell you myself. Oh wait a minute." He stopped, "Excuse me, but how much longer will this flight be?" he asked the flight attendant as he walked by.

"I think we'll touch the runway in another hour or two, maybe even less."

"Oh I don't feel so good!" Knuckles got up, opened Silver's window and leaned his head out it.

The following sounds were not pretty as the beverage was exiting his body. The same passenger who had complained to the FA before began again, going on and on about how it was a bad idea and how now Knuckles' was barfing. "OK, sorry, I gotta go." The attendant walked over to where the complaints were coming from, meanwhile Shadow was laughing like crazy.

"It's been a long time since I've seen him laugh like that." Sonic said.

"You've seen him laugh before." Tails asked curiously.

"Yeah..." Sonic said, hoping to escape the conversation.

"When." He was in trouble.

"While he was sleeping. He must've been having a good dream."

"Oh come on Sonic, tell me the truth." Tails rolled his eyes, seeing through the lie with ease.

"Well, actually a couple times. Once was when we were playing a good game of poker. He beat... me bad with a royal flush over my straight flush when I was the only one left and I had good money and I went all in and lost then."

"Beautiful story with the greatest ending ever, eh faker?" Shadow turned back.

"What's going on?" Knuckles sat down, "Anyone have a napkin they don't mind not getting back?" He called out.

The flight attendant came out with a rag in which Knuckles cleaned up with. Sonic shook his head, it was becoming a mad house. "That and the time we were racing and I knocked him down. He hit his head and started laughing like mad. Later he was diagnosed with a very minor concussion."

"Oh no! Not that tale Sonic!"

"But it's nonfiction!" Shadow gave up.

Everyone received an announcement telling them to stay in their seats as the plane landed. "You mean in all the chaos it's been an hour?" Tails and Silver asked.

"I guess so." Sonic smiled, ready to get down to the ground.

Are we finally landing...

Chaos Controller15: OK, so, I feel confident we're finally landing and that place-style action is done, but that doesn't mean the mishaps and action all vacation is yet! So yeah, I think it's time to find out what happens to the five on land now!


	7. Part 8: Nice Hotel

Chaos Controller15: OK, finally the boys have landed, so we're ready for some good stuff to begin, eh? Or maybe not. Anyways, let's start off with a simple I, ChaosController15, do not own any rights to Sonic and the characters of that series I used in this chapter. Enjoy guys, let's start the _real _vacation!

The boys hopped out of their plane and slowly made their appearance in their airport in France. Without anyone to meet or baggage to obtain, they headed out. Silver was complaining to Knuckles about all the things he had broken and lost for him, but Knuckles and Shadow were still, to say the least, out of it. The alcohol hadn't left their system, leaving them buzzed despite Knuckles' barf session. "So if you've been so excited about this, I'm guessing you booked a hotel already?" Tails mentioned.

"What? Hotel, I thought I told Silver to book one."

"No Sonic, you never said anything about a hotel to me. You didn't tell me a darn thing about anything, you just kept rejecting me when I offered help and said and I quote: 'I've got everything handled and under control.' Remember saying that?" Sonic blushed.

"Yeah well, we'll find a hotel in a breeze. No need to panic." And just as he said that, they opened the door to a nice-looking hotel and saw none other then Amy, Rouge and Blaze at the counter, "Panic!" Sonic said, trying not to be too loud as so the girls would notice them.

They dashed immediately into the lobby men's restroom, luckily no one was in it. The bathroom was a single, not one of those with many stalls, so at least they weren't all squished together, but there still wasn't that much elbow room, that, and the room stunk. Answer: Look in the can. Sonic did and immediately shut it, slamming it down. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Knuckles and Shadow were still a little airy after all the alcohol, but the red echidna quickly locked the door to make sure whoever it was didn't open the door. "Is everything good in there?"

"Yeah!" Everyone but Shadow and Knuckles responded.

"Um... Stomach problems!" Shadow called out.

"OK, sorry to bother you."

Everyone said something different, from 'don't worry about it' to you're good, sorry,' etc. They swore they heard her say something about it being weird sounding like there was more then one person in the bathroom. When they were sure that Amy and her friends had left, they stepped out. "Um... I think you may have forgotten to flush."

"Oh!" Knuckles rubbed the back of his head, "I guess no-one would want to get that surprise, huh?" He laughed and flushed, not that they needed to.

"Have a room?" Sonic stepped up to the counter and asked.

She shook her head, snapping out of the daze she was in. "Uh... Let me check." She clicked a couple buttons on her computer and then smiled and looked back up, "Yes, actually. Just a couple left. Would you rather be higher or lower." They considered the options for a moment.

"Higher." Tails said finally.

"All right, fifth floor, then?"

"Perfect." Silver grinned politely, "You name the price."

"Oh, forgot." They proceeded to pay up and receive their card-keys.

They then hit the elevator button and walked in. Shadow hit the button and the platform started to raise them up to the desired floor. When they got out, they looked at their room number, printed on their card and then matched it with the numbers above the doors of each room. They walked in and their mouths were left agape for two reasons. #1 was that essentially the whole back wall was a window, showing the Eiffel Tower in the background being lit by the sunset. #2 was that they were stuck with only two beds, fit for about two people each. Well, guess they were going to have to be efficient and make it work with three people on one bed. Man, was there going to be some fighting over who was stuck on the three-dude bed. But to relax, they opened the sliding glass door and stepped onto the patio, feeling the breeze run through their quills as they relaxed for the first time all day. After a couple minutes like that, the five marched back into their room and started chatter over what they were going to do next. "I think we deserve a good meal about now!" Silver stretched out, relieved he could finally do that after the cramped feeling of being in a plane and then being locked in a bathroom. They all agreed and decided to see where they could get some food.

Finally, time to relax...

Chaos Controller15: Well, you have it. That's what happens once they hit the ground now. And so, I wonder what's next in store for them. Well, that'll be in chapter 8 I guess.


End file.
